Of Spies And Demigods
by silverwolvesarecool
Summary: Percy Jackson and Cercy have fled Camp Half-Blood. Their friends have been turned into mind controlled zombies by their enemy Darkheart. They try to go undercover at Beverly Hill High school but are found by Whoop who want them for questioning. They keep escaping the spies until Percy finds out one of their friends has escaped. Can the demigods/mortal/spies save the world together?
1. Lightning Nearly Hits Our Dragon Taxi

**Hello fanfic reader! I got this first chapter of this story done sooner than I expected. Once again Guests's Elizabeth Rose will be in here. But I will not tell you what chapter she will show up in! I do not own any of these characters except Cercy, Stormbringer, and Darkheart. Percy Jackson characters' right go to the fabulous Rick Riodan and Totally Spies are owned by whoever created them. Also the plot is owned by me! Anyway enjoy!**

It was a cold, dark, rainy night on the streets of Chicago. The rain thundered down on peoples' roofs. No one was out on the streets whose gutters where almost overfilling with water. There was a slight breeze that made the rain go to the side like a jackknife. But if someone was out in the horrible weather they would have seen an unidentified flying object flying close to the ground. If one had looked closer as it passed under the street lights they would have seen a dragon carrying two riders; but one of the riders was not wet.

* * *

><p>"You know Percy…sometimes I can't stand the fact that you are water proof," grumbled Cercy who was shivering from being soaked to the skin by the frigid rain.<p>

"Does that really matter now? We have to get out Chicago quick…Frank almost took my head off last time in Hampton, New Jersey," Percy grumbled.

He kept a tight grip on Stormbringer's saddle so he would not slip off it. It turned dry in his grasp.

"Do me favor, Percy hand me a blanket from my bag,' said Cercy squinting to see through the rain.

Percy shrugged and dug a blanket out of the backpack. As he handed it to her a bolt of lightning struck the ground near them. He dropped the blanket back into the backpack in surprise.

"Woah! Easy girl" said Cercy as Stormbringer screeched in alarm and shot out several tail spikes.

"Way to close," said Percy shuddering.

Cercy had Stormbringer land in an ally way because Stormbringer was shaking like a leaf; she hated lighting for some strange reason unknown by Cercy and Percy. One time when they were at camp, Jason Grace had summoned a lightning bolt. She had fled to the nearest tree. It took hours to coax her down.

"Let me see if I can open a portal to LA. I need to see if I can invent something that could destroy those control collars. Remember the electromagnetic disrupter didn't work," Cercy said wringing her hair out.

Percy nodded and patted Stormbringer's side to calm her down. She turned her head and hissed in the direction of the street. She hunched her back like an angry cat.

"What is it girl?" he asked as Stormbringer's tail spikes stood up on end.

A figure emerged from the gloom. Percy drew Riptide as Jason advanced.

"That explains the lightning," Percy heard Cercy grumble.

"My master needs you," said Jason his eyes glassy.

A metal collar encircled his neck.

"Like that will happen," snorted Percy.

He and Jason started fighting; imperial gold against celestial bronze. Jason blasted Percy with a bolt of lightning and sent him flying into a wall. Percy got to his feet (kind of dizzy) and shouted at the top of his lungs…

* * *

><p>Line Break<p>

"Hey Sammy and Clover! Did you hear we are getting two new students?" chirped Alex excitedly.

"Yeah I heard. One is from New York and the other is from LA," said Sam who tossed her red hair around her shoulder.

"I wonder if they are boys," said Clover dreamily which made her friends roll their eyes.

The bell rang for first period so the three girls rushed to go to their class. A boy and girl stood at the front of the classroom next to the teacher. Their heads were bowed. The girl was holding a backpack and the boy was holding the book for class.

"At least you were half right Clover," whispered Sam.

Clover glared at her while Alex giggled.

"Hello students. I would like to introduce some new students that we will have with us this school year. This is Cassie Keogh and Peter Johnson," said their teacher.

The boy and girl lifted their heads. Sam did a double take ever since that both of them look different from what she thought they would look like. The girl had dark blue eyes that seemed to pierce through the light; her hair was a dark brown color, the same color as rich hot chocolate. Her olive color skin went well with the white T-shirt she was wearing. The boy had pitch black hair and sea green eyes. He had olive color skin as well making Sam think that they were brother and sister. But they weren't. The boy kept twisting a ball point pen in between his finger like he was nervous. The girl was doing the exact same thing except she had a silver coin.

"Whoa…that boy is cute. I wonder if he could be my boyfriend," sighed Clover fanning her face.

"Uhhh…Clover…I hate to burst your bubble but I think Cassie is already Peter's boy friend," whispered Alex.

"Darn," grumbled Clover.

Peter and Cassie took a seat in front of the girls. However Cassie only held a pencil and some paper besides her backpack instead of Peter who had the usual books for the class. The teacher started to lecture and assigned a page in the book for the students to answer. Sam got to work but stopped when she heard Peter whispered,

"Hey C? Can you help me read this?"

"Sure Peter…I thought when you read backwards your dyslexia was not as bad when you read backwards," whispered Cassie back.

"Yeah but…please…you know why," said Peter.

Cassie nodded and started writing something down on a piece of paper.

"So he is dyslexic…she must be a translator or something for him," thought Sam.

Cassie stopped writing and slid the paper over to Peter. Peter read it for a few minutes and said,

"Ok got it."

The bell then rang for the end of class. Cassie and Peter raced out the door. On their way out Cassie dropped the sheet of paper she had written on.

"Hey Cassie you dropped…" started Sam.

She started in amazement at the paper Cassie had written on. It was written in Ancient Greek.

* * *

><p>"Guys…look at what that Cassie girl wrote, "said Sam on their way to the their next class.<p>

"Whoa…that looks Greek to me," giggled Alex.

"Because it is Greek silly!" glared Sam.

"But why would she write that in Greek?" asked Clover.

Peter and Cassie then walked by so the girls shut their mouths.

"Let me check to see if Peter really has a girl friend," grinned Clover.

Sam and Alex groaned and face planted their heads' into the palm of their hands. But then another girl pushed through them and walked determinedly in Peter's direction.

"Ohhhh…that Mandy! She always tries to get my possible future boyfriends," scowled Clover shaking with fury.

The girls watched as Mandy got into a conversation with Peter. Cassie stood by him looking like she was trying to swallow a lemon. In fact she hefted her backpack like she was use it like a catapult. Then the hallway was filled with an earsplitting shriek making almost everyone in the hallway become startled.

"YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!?" screeched Mandy.

"Um…yeah her name is Anna-"

"Her name is Anna…_Mandy,_" scowled Cassie interrupting Peter.

He shot her a look of gratitude.

"How do you know my name? And are you Anna?" asked Mandy shocked.

Cassie gestured her head toward Sam, Clover, and Alex and said, "I heard them say your name and looked in your direction…so I thought that was your name. And no…my name is Cassie and for the record I am Per—Peter's friend…not girlfriend. There is a difference."

"She must have excellent hearing if she were to hear from five feet away," whispered Alex to Sam.

Sam nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want to dump her?' asked Mandy batting her eyes at Peter.

Peter looked like he was going to throw up in disgust; this made Clover snort. In a controlled voice he said, "Yeah…I'm sure. I would prefer to have a girlfriend that is a smart…not an airhead."

"Plus…she hates it when people look at her boyfriend. Last girl that did that…" said Cassie.

"Now is in the hospital with a broken arm and leg," finished Peter.

They then walked off. Cassie even gave Peter a high five and said something the girls could not hear. Mandy stormed between the three girls fuming and muttering under her breath.

"Man…those two got her good," said Alex.

"I know! They did even better than I could!" beamed Clover.

"Come on guys…we don't need to be late for…" started Sam.

The floor beneath them opened up before Sam could finish her sentence. Then the girls dropped through.

* * *

><p>"Of all the times Jerry had to call us this is the worst!" screamed Clover.<p>

The girls landed with a thump on a cushioned chair below the tunnel. Clover landed sitting down, Sam landed upside down, and Alex landed on her chest.

"Good day spies," said an old man with a British accent.

"You know Jerry…would it kill you to let us know ahead of time when we are going to be Whooped?" scowled Sam.

"Hmmm…I'll keep it in mind," pondered Jerry.

"So what is the mission Jerry?" asked Alex.

"There have been many missing people reports but these same people are attacking stores and museums taking Greek and Roman artifacts. Here are a few of their names… Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zang, Leo Vazquez, Jason Grace, and Piper Mclean," said Jerry showing the girls a picture of each person as he said their names.

"Wait…is Piper Mclean _the_ most famous movie actor's daughter of all time who is Tristan Mclean?" shrieked Clover.

Jerry rolled his eyes and said, "Yes."

"Ekkkk! Maybe I can get her father's autograph!" screamed Clover jumping up and down.

"Sit down!" snapped Sam.

Clover blushed and sat down.

"Anyway go on Jer," said Alex.

"Sigh…as I was saying these people are attacking one place and disappearing just as quick. There is one connection to them. They are friends with two people…Perseus or as his friends call him Percy Jackson and Cercy Kavanagh," said Jerry showing a picture of the two teens.

Sam stared in amazement at the photos. They were the exact same people that were in their class.

**Percy: I wish you threw your backpack at that girl...she was annoying.**

**Cercy: Believe me I was tempted to.**

**Percy: So why didn't you?**

**Cercy: (Sighs) I can control my anger you know.**

**Percy: Hmmm...good point.**

**Cercy: And one more thing...that red headed girl was looking at us strangely...could she possibly working for one of our enemies?**

**Percy: Not sure...we should keep an eye on her.**

**Cercy: (nods) Agreed.**

**Percy: You know one thing I am happy about this mind control collar thing.**

**Cercy: What?**

**Percy: (grins) Octavian got it.**

**Cercy: (snorts) Yep...that is about the only good thing. Remind me before I free him of the collar to make him obey me and you. Have him hit himself in the face or give himself a wedgie.**

**Percy: (cracks up) Oh yes...I will defiantly remind you!**

**So Fanfic readers keep an eye out for the next chapter. I will post as soon as I can. Please tell me what you thought of this one!**


	2. We Nearly Get Sucked Down A Sinkhole

**I am so happy people like this story! Elizabeth might show up in the next chapter. NOT making any promises. Anyway enjoy! :)**

Sam whispered her discovery of the connection to her friends and they nodded.

"Are you okay girls? You've gone pale," asked Jerry.

"Jerry…I think that these people were in our class," said Sam.

"You are a hundred percent sure Samantha?" asked Jerry raising an eyebrow.

"Yep…for some reason Percy has a cover name of Peter Johnson and Cercy has the cover name of Cassie Keogh," answered Sam.

"You are kidding right?" asked Jerry.

"Nope. I agree with her Jer…the way the boy…Peter…Percy oh whatever…looked at Mandy I felt like my molecules were tingling…like something was going to hit me. In fact I could smell the ocean on him when he got mad," said Clover.

Jerry looked at her like she was nuts.

"Have you contacted their parents?" asked Alex.

"I have…but I did not have much luck. I don't know who Percy's father is and his mother was not home…and when I contacted Cercy's parents they…cough…hung up on me. And the other teens…I don't know for some of them who their mothers or fathers are…it is very strange. And when I check their background history…it says that they have mysteriously disappeared," said Jerry.

"I agree," said Sam.

"What should we do with Cercy and Percy?" asked Clover.

"Place these tracking devices on them…we will have them…cough…drop in for questioning," said Jerry handing the girls two small round objects that were no larger than a bb-pellet.

"So we have any gadgets for this mission?" asked Alex.

"Hmmm…yes. Today you will need heat detecting sunglasses that you can wear underwater, laser lipstick, head for cover hover boards, multi tool charmbraclet, and stun tan lotion," said Jerry throwing the girls the gadgets.

Clover grabbed the laser lipstick, Sam grabbed the multi tool charmbraclet and Alex grabbed the stun tan lotion. All three girls received their individual heat detecting sunglasses and hover hover boards.

"And in case for emergencies the Whoop Mini Sub," said Jerry pointing to a weird looking mini sub.

It looked like a flattened soda can that was shaped into a round object.

"Good day and good luck spies!" said Jerry as the girls were sucked up back into the tunnel.

* * *

><p>"You know Percy…I still can't believe that your father is paying for our tuition…in a way," said Cercy as they walked to the bus stop.<p>

"Yeah in a way…but your doppelganger is…" started Percy.

"Is at my actual school," finished Cercy.

An Irish Message appeared in front of them. A man with curly black beard appeared in the image. He had smile wrinkles around his eyes.

"Dad?" asked Percy shocked.

"Yes Perseus. Hello Cercy," said Poseidon.

Cercy smiled and said, "Hi."

"Why have you called Dad?" asked Percy.

"I wanted to let you know that we cannot find where your friends have gone. They are blocked from our sights. Hephaestus is trying to find out how to dismantle the control collars with no luck," said Poseidon.

Percy and Cercy groaned. If the god of fire/making things couldn't figure out how to destroy the collars then no one could.

"He will keep trying however. Do not worry. Just keep escaping them if they attack you. Do not hurt them…remember they are still your friends. Remain at the school until further notice. I will place Mist over the mortals' eyes when you must leave. I will keep 'paying' for the tuition. I must go before Zeus notices my absence. Good luck," said Poseidon.

The Iris Message faded. Cercy turned to Percy and said, 'We better get home."

He nodded and then started walking.

"Well if it isn't weird Girl?!" screeched a voice from behind them.

"Why won't she leave us alone?' grumbled Percy.

Cercy whirled around and came face to face with Mandy.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Oh nothing…I just wanted to barrow Peter for a minute," smiled Mandy.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," scowled Percy.

"Come with me now!" snapped Mandy grabbing Percy's arm with her nails.

Percy cried out in pain as her long nails dug into his skin. He reached into his pocket for Riptide but Cercy was quicker. She whistled and Stormbringer swopped down from nowhere and snarled in Mandy's face. Mandy screamed, let go of Percy's arm and ran.

"Hopefully all she saw was a lizard," said Cercy sending Stormbringer off again.

"Yep. She was mortal right?" said Percy rubbing his arm.

"Um…part monster part mortal," joked Cercy.

Percy cracked a smile.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going to find them? They would be home by now," said Alex.<p>

Her friends just shook their heads sadly as they walked down the sidewalk to the bus stop. Mandy then came tearing around the corner screaming her head off.

"What is it Mandy?" asked Clover.

"Big Giant Lazard!" she screamed.

Then she fainted. The girls made no move to catch her as Mandy hit the ground.

"I bet it was a tiny one," snorted Sam.

Leaving Mandy passed out on the ground they rounded the corner and spotted Cassie/Cercy and Peter/Percy standing by a tree talking.

"How are we going to put the tracking devices on them?" whispered Clover.

"Leave that to me," giggled Alex.

* * *

><p>A girl bumped into Cercy while she was talking to Percy about what his father had said and dropped her books in front of her.<p>

"Sorry!" the girl squeaked as she fell to the ground.

Cercy said, "It's okay. Your name is Alex right?"

The girl nodded. Cercy bent down to help Alex. Alex grabbed a hold of her arm but fell back before Cercy got her on her feet.

"Ouch!" said Alex as she landed on her back.

"I will help her up C. Get her books," said Percy.

He then managed to help Alex to her feet while Cercy picked up her books.

"Thanks Peter and Cassie!" smiled Alex as she sprinted off holding her books.

Cercy and Percy looked at each other.

"That was very strange," said Percy.

Cercy nodded as they continued their way down the block.

* * *

><p>"Did you get it on them?" asked Clover as Alex walked back over to them.<p>

"Yep!" beamed Alex.

"Okay guys…Jerry just said he will make them drop in a few minutes," said Sam holding up a device that showed two red dots which were the tracking devices move across the screen.

* * *

><p>Cercy and Percy kept a close lookout for any of Darkheart's minions. Percy noticed a piece of sidewalk move closer toward them.<p>

"Um…C? Was that there before," he asked gently poking Cercy.

She turned and looked at what he was looking at.

"What do you mean the…?" started Cercy before the sidewalk opened up and they dropped down into a hole.

* * *

><p>Cercy managed to get Actinium out in sword form and stabbed it into the side of the metal tunnel they were falling down. The sword cut through the metal for a few inches before stopping. Percy managed to grab a hold of her leg and a strap of her backpack. Wind from the tunnel tried dragging them down.<p>

"Percy! Get Riptide out!" she shouted.

He nodded and reached for his pocket for his pen. Percy clicked it and it expanded into a three foot long glowing bronze sword.

* * *

><p>"Why aren't they here yet?" asked Clover.<p>

The three girls were waiting in Jerry's office for Cercy and Percy's arrival.

"Let me check the security camera," said Jerry pressing a button.

* * *

><p>Cercy swung her leg back and forth (with some difficulty) so that Percy managed to stab Riptide in the metal next to her.<p>

"Now what?" he shouted as he struggled not to lose his grip.

"Sense any water?" shouted Cercy back.

"No! Even if I did this wind would interfere!"

"Let me call Storm!" she shouted.

Percy nodded and almost lost his grip. His knuckles were clenched so tight that they turned white. Cercy stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled loud. She nearly fell off doing this but Percy grabbed her hand and helped her steady her grip on Actinium.

* * *

><p>"Why would he need water? And further more…how would he sense it?" asked Sam who had overheard Cercy's question on the screen.<p>

"And what in the world are they hanging on to?" asked Alex.

Jerry zoomed in the screen.

"Those look like Greek style swords," said Sam.

"Odd," said Clover.

"And they seem to be made of an unknown metal. Look at how the metal identificationator is acting up. Its going off the charts," said Jerry pointing to the arrow of a device.

It was spinning out of control; not knowing what metal the swords were made of.

"Who is Storm?" asked Clover who had Cercy say 'let me call Storm."

Everyone winced when they heard Cercy's whistle…it was earsplitting.

* * *

><p>Cercy heard a screech and looked up to see Stormbringer hovering above her.<p>

"Grab us Storm!" she shouted.

Stormbringer sprayed her talons wide and grabbed Cercy and Percy. Then she dragged them up skywards beating her wings hard trying desperately not to get sucked in.

* * *

><p>"What the heck is that?" asked Sam.<p>

The video camera showed a paw with deadly looking talons carry Cercy and Percy out of sight of the video camera effortlessly.

"Whatever it is…it is an unknown species of animal. And young Percy is giving quite a strong signal of unknown DNA and young Cercy is giving off many DNA signals," said Jerry said checking the DNA molecules meter.

"What on earth are they?" asked Alex.

* * *

><p>Cercy helped Percy onto Stormbringer's saddle after they were far away from the giant vacuum as Percy called it; he was shivering from fright with the close call. Stormbringer hovered a few hundred feet in the air. Percy's knuckles were bleeding from how hard he was clenching them. Cercy dug a canteen of nectar out and poured it on his hands. The wounds healed up instantly.<p>

"Come…lets go before the owner of whatever that was finds us," said Cercy placing the canteen back in her backpack.

"Yeah and before we end up on YouTube, "grumbled Percy looking down at the throngs of mortals looking up at them.

Stormbringer (through the mist) probably looked like a low flying helicopter. Cercy didn't want to take any chances. She opened up a portal and urged Stormbringer through it.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! One second they were in Beverley Hills and the next they are in the Amazon Rain Forest!" said Sam showing her friends the screen of the tracking device sensor.<p>

"How is that even possible!?" said Alex.

"You better get there quick spies," said Jerry.

The spies nodded and jumped aboard the Whoop Jet. Little did they know that they wouldn't be coming back home for a while.

**Percy: Way to close.**

**Cercy: Ya think?!**

**Percy: Well excuse me! I was scared! That was even worse than falling into Tartarus. At least there Annabeth and I knew where we were going to land!**

**Cercy: Sorry...I was scared to.**

**Percy: Do you think that the girl that bumped into you had anything to do with this?**

**Cercy: Who knows.**

**Percy: Well I hope I don't get eaten alive by bugs in the Amazon.**

**Cercy: (Grins) I have bug spray and a fly swatter in my backpack.**

**Percy: How much junk do you have in that thing?**

**Cercy: Enough to keep us alive until we get rid of those control collars. Oh...and incase you are wondering...I'm running out of ambrosia and nectar. Try not to get injured anymore.**

**Percy: (Snorts) Can't promise you that. Annabeth said I have a knack for getting in trouble.**

**Cercy: (Mutters) I think I know why.**

**Percy: What was that?**

**Splash!**

**Cercy: PERSUS JACKSON! I SWEAR IF WE WERE NOT IN A TWO HUNDRED FEET IN THE AIR I WOULD KICK YOU OFF STORMBRINGER!**

**Percy: It was just water.**

**Cercy: With leeches in it. Oh...good none on me...but there is one on your elbow.**

**Percy: Ahhhhh! Get it off! GET IT OFF! AHHHHH! **

**Cercy: Serves you right you big chicken. You have faced down hundreds of monsters and you are afraid of a little leech.**

**Percy: (throwing leech away) Gross! I already hate this place.**

**Cercy: (snorts) Welcome to the Amazon Rain Forest. **

**Okay fanfic readers...I might update soon! No promises! Please say if you liked this chapter! AND NO FLAMES!**


	3. I Jump Down A TwentyStory High Waterfall

**Ok...I got this done really quick because for some reason I had no school today. I edited the last chapter (thank you Matt for telling me but there was no reason to insult me or my characters). And yes Guest your character is in this chapter...please tell me if I did alright with her :D**

"Of all the places you had to choose it had to be the Amazon!" grumbled Percy swatting away a mosquito.

"Hey! I was thinking about a divisive ecosystem and the teacher in class talked about this place so sue me!" snapped Cercy.

Stormbringer screeched and curled up in a little ball next to them on the tree branch. She was moody from the weather. The air was so humid that Percy and Cercy's shirts were sticking to their skin. They had landed on a large tree that towered above the rain forest. The branches were so thick that three men could lay lengthwise against the width of it without falling off.

"Sorry Percy it is just the only thing I could think of the moment…" said Cercy calming down.

"Yeah I know," he answered.

It started to grow dark. Night animals started coming out. Percy nearly leaped out of the tree when a spider the size of a grapefruit landed next to him. Cercy kicked off the branch and snorted at his actions.

"Man…all these animals here are just as weird and strange like monsters. And I thought a harpy looked weird," said Percy yawning.

"You better get some sleep…you are affected more by my portals than I am," said Cercy.

"Who will keep watch?"

"I will dummy! Storm will take watch for me in about an hour," said Cercy drawing Actinium.

Percy wanted to argue but his eyelids felt like lead. He leaned against the trunk of the tree and was out cold in seconds. But of course it meant nightmares.

* * *

><p>First Percy dreamed of Camp Half-Blood. He saw piles of Greek and Roman artifacts in the middle of the camp. It looked like an everyday schedule for Camp Half-Blood. But you couldn't miss the fact that everyone who was walking around had metal collars around their necks and had a glassy eyed look. Percy turned and saw Darkheart standing on the deck of the Big House. Chiron was nowhere in sight.<p>

"Have they escaped again?" hissed Darkheart.

Percy shuddered. Darkheart's voice sounded even worse Tartarus's voice. Percy still had nightmares about being stuck in the pit with Annabeth.

"Yes," said a voice from the shadows behind Darkheart.

Octavian stepped out of the shadows. But suspiciously unlike the other campers he had no metal control collar even though he still talked like a robot.

"Then search for them. Order the seven that were in that ridiculous quest to search for them. I want them brought back here alive!" snapped Darkheart.

"Yes, I will make them go," said Octavian bowing his head this time sounding normal.

He turned his head in Percy's direction and smirked. Percy's dream of Camp Half-Blood faded. He then dreamed of town near the ocean. People were walking back and forth in front of an ally way. A figure in a black robe crouched near a trashcan. The figure lifted her head displaying bright green eyes. It was Elizabeth Rose…daughter of Apollo…one of Percy's friends. She held her bow in hand and carefully scanned the crowd. Percy somehow knew that she was in Seattle, Washington before his dream faded for good.

* * *

><p>Percy woke with a start. Sunlight streamed through a crack in the tree branches. Cercy was nowhere in sight even though Stormbringer was curled near him fast asleep.<p>

"C?" he asked.

A hand clapped against his mouth and he heard Cercy hiss in his ear, "Shhh! There is someone below use. I'm not sure who or what."

She released him and motioned for him to follow her to the edge of the branch. They peered through the thick foliage at three girls who were walking below them. One had red hair, the other one blond, and third was the girl who had bumped into Cercy. They were wearing weird looking outfits to. They looked like diving suits without the scuba gear.

"Those are the exact same girls who were in our class," said Percy wide eyed.

Cercy nodded and tensed as the girls stopped below their tree. They started arguing with each other.

"What are they saying?" Percy whispered.

He saw Cercy's eyes turn an icy blue color for a moment and then they changed back.

"They are arguing how to climb up here," she answered.

The girls below them shot some sort of grappling hook into the tree trunk and started up the tree. Percy heard Cercy make a rustling sound as a large bright green snake started slithering down her shoulder. He grabbed it and tossed down the tree.

"Thanks…let get out of here," said Cercy shivering.

Percy nodded and both let Stormbringer let them down quietly. The trees to were too thick to fly through. As quietly as they could they ran through the undergrowth with Stormbringer flying a few inches off the ground behind them.

* * *

><p>"They are up here in the tree somewhere," said Sam reading the tracking device locator.<p>

"I can't see a thing!" complained Clover.

A bright green snake dropped out of the tree making Clover shriek. She threw it off onto the floor below. The snake looked up at them and hissed before slithering off into a bush.

"What was that?" whimpered Clover.

"Some type of tree snake," said Sam checking the monitor when it beeped.

The monitor displayed that the two teens were on the ground. The girls lowered themselves back on to the ground and tracked the teens to a section of bush. When Alex brushed the bush aside the girls saw both teens freeze. A large weird looking biped lizard stood by them. It growled. Both teens then took off running.

"Stop them!" shouted Sam.

Alex shot out metal chain net. It wrapped around Percy's legs. He crashed to the ground with a painful grunt. Cercy turned back to help him but he shouted, "No go! I will catch up"

The girls watched in amazement as Percy pulled a pen from his pocket and clicked it. It expanded into a three foot long bronze sword that glowed faintly. He cut through the metal net like it was butter. Percy sprang to his feet when they ran toward him and ran through the undergrowth slicing through vegetation with his sword.

"Was it just me or did Percy's pen turn into a sword?" gulped Alex.

Sam and Clover looked at her and nodded wide eyed. They followed the teens until they cornered them at the edge of a cliff. Cercy nearly fell over the edge but Percy grabbed her shirt. Percy said something to her and she nodded. Below them was a river that came from a waterfall.

* * *

><p>Cercy looked nervously at the drop behind them. Below was a river that looked deep. She would not be able to survive the fall but Percy would.<p>

"Any ideas?" Percy shouted to be heard over the waterfall.

"One…jump!"

* * *

><p>The girls watched as Cercy sprang onto the biped lizard's back drawing a silvery colored sword. Wings that were so tightly folded popped out.<p>

"Is that a dragon?" asked Sam.

"No idea…and personally I do not want to know," whimpered Clover.

The dragon hissed at the girls and dove down into the river along with Cercy. Percy kept his sword in front of him as the girls advanced. He backed up until he almost fell over the edge.

"We just want to ask you some questions!" said Alex desperately.

Percy looked at them with something close to disbelief and distrust and leaped off the cliff.

"HOLY—!" shouted Clover.

The girls peered over the edge just in time to see Percy disappear beneath the water.

"There is no way he survived that fall! It was a twenty story drop!" shouted Alex.

"At least we can see where he landed. Remember Cercy did not jump," said Sam.

The girls started picking their way down the slippery cliff carefully.

* * *

><p>Percy hit the water sending up a cloud of bubbles. He looked around for Cercy and came face to face with a large dragon. He backpedaled and asked cautiously in his mind, "<em>C?<em>"

"_Who do you think kelp head?"_ said Cercy back glaring at him.

_"__How can you breath under water in your dragon form?" _he asked.

Cercy pointed a claw to her long neck. It had gills. She said, "_This is my water dragon form…you can tell the difference between it my land dragon form."_

_"__Oh…sorry," _said Percy.

_"__By the way…can you form an air bubble around Storm?" _asked Cercy.

Percy saw Stormbringer holding her breath and could sense that she was losing air. He quickly willed the water to form an air bubble around her.

_"__Do you hear that?" _asked Cercy after he was done.

Percy listened but could only sense a metal object heading toward them.

_"__No…but whatever it is I can sense it is metal. Oh and I found out one of our friends is still alive" _he answered.

"_Who?" _asked Cercy.

"_Elizabeth Rose,"_ he answered.

"_Where is she? I can open a portal to her," _said Cercy.

_"__Seattle Washington," _he answered.

* * *

><p>"This is really weird," said Sam.<p>

"What's weird?" asked Alex who was manning the controls of the mini sub.

"Percy's tracking device still works…but Cercy's got waterlogged," answered Sam.

* * *

><p>Cercy and Percy watched as a mini sub headed toward them.<p>

"_Percy! Make the water make us invisible or something. I can also smell heat detecting machines on that thing. I will have to lower my temperature or you can make cold water circulate around us," _said Cercy.

Percy nodded and willed the water to circulate a cold current around them obscuring them from sight.

* * *

><p>"This is really weird," repeated Sam.<p>

"What is?" asked Clover.

"The water here is warm but there is one spot that is cold…let's check it out," said Sam reading a water temperature monitor.

* * *

><p>"<em>They are getting closer!" <em>thought Percy.

_"__I can see that! When I open the portal dive through it along with Storm…I'll take care them," _thought Cercy back.

Cercy's necklace glowed and shot out a portal. Percy willed the currents to shoot him and Stormbringer through it. Cercy turned to the mini sub and started toward it.

* * *

><p>"That is weird…Percy's tracking device says…" Sam started to say before something hit the mini sub.<p>

"Woah!" said Alex as the sub spun around in a circle.

"What could have hit our sub so hard to make it spin?" asked Clover.

"Something big…like that!" screamed Alex.

A large face peered into the front of the sub. It looked like a dragon. It swatted at the sub again with its tail. Then it growled a warning and swam off.

"I gu-guess wha-wha-what-ev-ev-ever that wa-wa-was it was just cu-cu-curious…" stammered Sam a few minutes later.

A beeping noise startled them. Sam glanced down at the tracking deivce. It read that Percy was in Settle Washington.

"Girls…let go back to the jet. We are going to Settle…"

* * *

><p>Cercy landed next to Percy as a human. No one was around them on the pier. Percy said suspiciously, "What did you do?"<p>

"Oh…I just scared them a bit by knocking the sub around. You should heard them squeal," snorted Cercy.

Percy just rolled his eyes and watched the cloudy sky nervously. It looked like was about to start snowing.

"So where is Elizabeth?" asked Cercy patting Stormbringer's head before sending her off.

"She should be in that ally way?" said Percy.

He started toward it before an arrow sliced of a chuck of his shirt.

"That's my favorite shirt!" complained Percy.

"Stay back! I am armed and not afraid to shot again" ordered a voice.

"Calm down Lisa (Elizabeth Rose's nickname)! It's us…" said Cercy.

There was a rustling sound and a girl stepped into the light holding a bow knocked with another arrow. Her wings which were made of gold and white feathers were folded neatly against her back. They magically disappeared beneath her shirt.

"C?" she asked suspiciously lowering her bow.

"Who else? And kelp head to," said Cercy.

"Yeah it's me…we escaped the collar treatment like you," grumbled Percy glancing at his ruined shirt.

"I thought I was the only one," said Elizabeth tapping her bow.

It shrank into a earring which she placed into her pocket.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about," said Cercy stepping forward.

Before anyone could move a spurt of yellow gunk came out of nowhere and froze Percy, Cercy, and Elizabeth. Percy used his eyes to glance over to wear the gunk came from. A sunscreen bottle was held by Alex and it was dripping the yellow gunk.

"Got them! Now what?" she asked.

* * *

><p>"We take them back to Whoop," answered Sam.<p>

Sam walked around the prisoners carefully. Cercy's eyes were glowering venomously at her and the girl behind Cercy looked rather confused.

"Let's get them in the jet," said Clover.

Sam then heard the sound of an incoming wave. The girls screamed and dove to the side as the water splashed against the prisoners. When the wave disappeared the prisoners stood there sopping wet except for Percy.

* * *

><p>"Next time Seaweed Brain aim for them!" grumbled Cercy shaking the water off.<p>

"Sorry," said Percy.

The girls now were recovering but before they could take a step closer Elizabeth knocked an arrow and shot it at their feet. The arrow exploded and released a purple gas which made the girls fall asleep instantly.

"Let's go before the wake," said Elizabeth.

Her friends nodded and stepped through another portal once Stormbringer came back smelling suspiciously like fish.

**Percy: What kind of arrow did you shoot at the Liza?**

**Elizabeth Rose: A knock out arrow.**

**Cercy: I don't know if you guys noticed but the look on their face was priceless when Percy summoned that wave and that he was not even wet!**

**Elizabeth Rose: Yeah...that was pretty funny. Did you notice that the blond girl had seaweed in her hair?**

**Percy: Ok...that ****_was not_**** from me...she dove into a fish crate.**

**Cercy: Her mom is going to be so steamed about her getting fish in her clothes. **

**Elizabeth Rose: I know my mom would.**

**Percy: I just find it suspicious that they have tracked us down...twice. Plus they get to the place we go quick...Do they have portal?**

**Cercy: No...they were saying something about jet...remember?**

**Elizabeth Rose: Oh right...must be a super jet.**

**Percy: (shutters) I hate to think what would have happen to us if we took to the air. You know I am banned from the skies!**

**Cercy: I can already tell, you are not going to a air line pilot when you grow up. **

**Percy: (grumbles in whiny voice) Shut up!**

**Elizabeth Rose: Or a Meteorologist (snorts)**

**Percy: Can you two please knock it off?! You guys are worse than Annabeth!**

**Cercy: Fine**

**Elizabeth Rose: But we can't promise we won't do it later (grins mischievously) **

**Percy: Great...just great.**

**So Fanfic I hope you enjoyed this one! It might be awhile before I post again...so please review! And NO FLAMES WHAT SO EVER OTHER WISE I WILL BLOCK YOUR REVIEW...PLEASE! But if you have something nice to say go right ahead...I won't block your reviews unless you say mean things. **


	4. Lightning Fight In The Bayuo

**Ok...here is another chapter. I had no homework today...no idea why. And the reason why I did not have school yesterday was because the teachers had a meeting. Yippee more or less. However they packed on the homework for the weekend. Before I bore you enjoy the chapter :)**

"Ugh! What happened?" groaned Alex waking up after a few hours.

"That girl shot some type of arrow at us that released gas that knocked us out. Got to ask Jerry to make one of those," mumbled Sam rubbing her head.

"Gross! I got seaweed in my hair!" shrieked Clover.

She started trying to detangle a hunk of seaweed out of her hair.

"No… what I meant was why Percy was not wet when that rogue wave hit?" said Alex sitting up woozily.

"Maybe he didn't get hit," suggested Clover still clawing at her hair.

A tiny fish dropped out of her hair and started flopping around making her squeal. She kicked it into the bay.

"No it seemed even weirder than that," said Alex.

"What do you mean Alex?" asked Sam.

"I saw him look at the ocean and grit his teeth like he was concentrating. The next minute there was a wave. And plus remember he survived that fall into the water in the Amazon…if any other person tried that they would have become a pancake. Remember hitting water from high up is like hitting concrete," said Alex.

"I should tell Jerry," said Sam pulling out her compounder.

* * *

><p>"First place you choose is too humid and the next place you choose is to dry," grumbled Percy.<p>

The three friends sat in a cave in the middle of the Arizona Desert. Paw prints from coyotes littered the floor. Stormbringer and Cercy had scared off the ones that were residing in the cave. The cave was situated a hundred feet up a cliff above the desert.

"Would you prefer I go to the Himalayas and hear you complain about the cold?" asked Cercy calmly.

"No…" scowled Percy.

"Have anything to eat?" asked Elizabeth who was flapping her wings to dry them.

Stormbringer purred softly and drifted off to sleep at Elizabeth's feet. Elizabeth bent down to gently stroke Stormbringer which propelled her long black hair forward. Scowling she tied her hair up in a pretty braid. Her green eyes reflected the moon and stars.

"Um…let's see…I have a bag of half-melted marshmallows, five chocolate bars, three diet cokes, two sprites, a liter of ginger ale, beef jerky, some dried bread and a vanilla yogurt," said Cercy checking her bag using the light of the moon.

"I'll take the marshmallows!" volunteered Percy.

He grabbed the bag and started shoving them in his mouth. The marshmallows were bright blue courtesy of Cercy.

"Gross Percy! You are even worse than some of my half brothers," groaned Elizabeth covering her face with her massive wings.

Crecy shook her head at Percy who gave her a look that said 'what?' and opened a small portal and stuck her hand through. After rummaging around for a minute she pulled a bag of hot dogs and hot dog buns through along with relish, mustard, and ketchup. Percy was so shocked that he dropped the marshmallow bag.

"What the—?" he said.

"It is a portal to my fridge at home. I will return it when we are done. And Percy? Please do not eat the whole package," said Cercy.

Elizabeth howled with laughter which made the coyotes outside start howling. Cercy turned into a wolf and snarled a warning out the cave entrance; making the coyotes quiet. After changing back to human Cercy woke Stormbringer who created a fire.

"I wonder how those girls were able to track you guys," said Elizabeth after dinner.

She plucked a feather gently from one of her wings and tied it into her braid. It went well with her light green t-shirt and jeans.

"Who knows," said Cercy placing the packages/bottles 'back' into her fridge.

Percy brought Riptide out and turned it over and over near the firelight.

"They must be able to see through the Mist to see Riptide. When I brought it out…I could tell they could see it was a sword," he said.

"We should discuss this tomorrow…we need to sleep," said Cercy.

Elizabeth and Percy nodded; Percy turned Riptide back into a pen and placed it in his pocket. They took up separate sleeping stations around the cave and fell asleep. None of them had any dreams that night.

* * *

><p>"Wake up! Wake up!" shouted Cercy.<p>

Elizabeth and her stood over Percy who was (of course) still out cold.

"Those girls could be here any minute," said Elizabeth looking at Cercy worried.

"I have an idea. Could I barrow one of your feathers Liza?" asked Cercy.

Elizabeth nodded and plucked out a feather and handed it to Cercy. Cercy started ticking Percy's nose with it. When he woke up…he snorted the feather up his nose! It was too much. Elizabeth and Cercy started cracking up much to the annoyance of Stormbringer who screeched a warning

"Next time prick me with a cactus nettle," grumbled Percy snorting out the feather

"We better go," said Elizabeth whipping a tear away from her eye.

* * *

><p>"They are up there," said Sam reading the monitor.<p>

The hot desert wind whipped the girls around the cliff face. They nervously waited until it passed before continuing up the ropes.

"So what did Jerry say?" asked Alex.

"Not much…except to watch out for water," grumbled Sam.

* * *

><p>"They are right there…below the cliff," said Cercy pointing.<p>

"Now I am worried…how the heck did they find us?" asked Percy.

"No idea…let's just go somewhere else," said Elizabeth.

"Where to?" asked Cercy preparing to open a portal.

"Louisiana Bayou!" said Elizabeth.

"And if they find us there…I'm choosing the next place," grumbled Percy.

"Hang on…I want to scare them a bit," grinned Cercy calling Stormbringer over.

She motioned for her friends to climb on.

* * *

><p>"How much farther up do we have to go?" whined Clover.<p>

"Not much farther," answered Sam.

Suddenly a gray blur flashed by them flying straight down. It shot out a spike that pinned the girls' ropes to the edge of the cliff. Sam saw three riders on the back of the dragon; two of which were cussing in another language as well as holdingon for dear life…the third rider was plugging her ears. A swirling light blue light appeared at the base of the cliff. The dragon dove into it and it disappeared along with the light. But a gold blur darted into it before whatever the thing was disappeared.

"What was that?!" whimpered Alex.

"I don't want to know!" moaned Clover covering her eyes.

The tracking device machine beeped.

"Not again!" groaned Sam.

"What is it Sammy?" asked Alex.

"Now they are in the Louisiana Bayou! I wonder if that blue thing had anything to do with how fast they skip around" sighed Sam looking at the monitor.

"Let's go there after we get off the face of this cliff!" shrieked Clover after looking at the distant desert floor below.

* * *

><p>Cercy really hated where her portals sometimes dropped them; she sometimes had no control where they opened up. This one was the worst. It deposited them right on top of a sleeping alligator that was over twenty feet long. It opened it slimy eyes to regard them.<p>

"Jeez!" Cercy screamed leaping a foot into the air when the alligator made an annoyed rumbling sound in its throat.

Percy started at the crocodile and moved his mouth soundlessly. The alligator silently regarded him with a yellow eye and ferried them over to a dry patch of beach. After dumping roughly them onto the sand it disappeared. Stormbringer screeched what was probably an insult at the disappearing gator.

"I thought you got VIP treatment only from horses," said Elizabeth scowling flapping her wings to get the Spanish moss out of them.

"Any water creature apparently," said Percy standing up.

The air suddenly filled the smell of ozone and everyone's hair stood on end. A lightning bolt struck the ground next to Percy making him fly into the water. Jason hovered in the air above them holding his golden sword.

"Master needs you," he said his blue eyes glazed.

He started shooting bolts of lightning at the girls. Percy still had not emerged from the murky water. The girls dived behind a boulder.

"How the heck did he find us?" screamed Cercy.

"Who knows! Maybe he went through your portal! " screamed Elizabeth back.

A bolt of lightning struck the boulder. Elizabeth covered Cercy and herself with her wings to stop the shrapnel. A mirror that had fallen out of Cercy's backpack reflected the lighting letting it hit a nearby tree.

"Did you see that?" asked Cercy.

Elizabeth nodded her eyes wide. Wordlessly the girls planned a plan. Cercy held up the mirror and said a lot of insults toward Jason in Latin while Elizabeth went to check on Percy. Jason's glazed eyes grew red with rage. He called down another lightning bolt that reflected off the mirror and struck the control collar; frying it to a blackened lump. Automatically Jason's body went limp and he plummeted to the ground.

"Percy!" shouted Elizabeth.

A wave of water wrapped around Jason and carefully lowered him to the ground.

"I think we found our cure," said Cercy.

**Percy: Stupid swamp gunk! It makes me stink to high heaven!**

**Cercy: So much for being the water lord. I know who will need a shower when this is over...**

**Percy: Shut up portal girl! It is not that bad!**

**Cercy: What did you call me?**

**Percy: That's my insult for you...you call me kelp head so...**

**Elizabeth: Umm...Percy...I don't think that insult will work.**

**Percy: Fine...then I will call you feather head Liza.**

**Elizabeth: INSULT MY WINGS AGAIN AND I WILL HIT YOU WITH AN ARROW THAT WILL MAKE YOU STINK SO BAD THAT IT WOULD EVEN MAKE A SKUNK SICK!**

**Percy: (Grumbles) Ok...I will shut up now. **

**Cercy: You have arrows that do that?**

**Elizabeth: Yep...I used it on the Stroll Brothers when they prank my cabin.**

**Percy: I was wondering why the Strolls were camping out for a full week in the woods and why no one and I mean no one would go near them.**

**Cercy: (Snorts) I remember that.**

**Jason: Ouch!**

**Percy: Looks like sleeping beauty is awake!**

**Jason: Jackson I swear if you insult me...**

**Cercy: Let me guess...you will shock him.**

**Jason: (sits up wincing) Something like that!**

**Elizabeth: Good to see you are up on your feet Sparky!**

**Jason: Where is Pipes? **

**Percy: Long Story...and why did you let Liza insult you?**

**Jason: Because she says it nicer than you (Elizabeth snorts in the background). Lets hear what happened...all I remember is getting something around my neck and then the next thing I know I see you guys...in the middle of a swamp? And why do I smell like swamp gunk? **

**Percy: Yeah...about that**

**(Sound of Artillery Gun)**

**Cercy: Um Jason...I think that was a little to much.**

**Percy: Great...first my shirt gets torn and now my favorite shoes are charcoal! Anyone have a spare?**

**Cercy: (Grumbles) I will get it.**

**(Rustling sound)**

**Elizabeth: ( says while pinching her nose and waving her hand in front of her face) Percy? Two words...shoe freshener! **

**Percy: Sorry.**

**Jason: (says pinching his nose) Dude...do you even bother washing those shoes?**

**Cercy: That is the last time I am opening a portal to get something of yours kelp head!**

**(Sounds of water splashing)**

**Percy: Better now?**

**Cercy: Yep!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review!**


	5. Jason Gets Knocked Out By A Girl

**Ok fanfic...my story will (sadly) be coming to an end soon. I had a horrible day today so I apologize if this chapter is not that good...I type stories when I am stressed. I had all six classes at school today and it was one word...MISERABLE! Anyway before I make you sad or board enjoy the chapter. :D**

"This swamp is one word…yuck!" complained Clover picking off a chunk of Spanish Moss from her hat.

"Quit complaining Clover! It's not that bad!" said Alex.

"Quiet you two!" hissed Sam while she propelled the boat forward using a motor in the murky water.

* * *

><p>"So how am I going to shot bolts of lightning into everyone's control collars?" grumbled Jason.<p>

"We will figure it out later…right now we need to stay ahead of those girls," said Cercy.

A sound of motor cut through the quiet air; everybody tensed.

"Everyone in a tree now!" said Elizabeth slinging her bow onto her back (avoiding her wings of course!).

Easy for her to say…all she had to was flap her wings to go straight up onto a tree branch. Poor Jason (who was still tuckered out from summoning all that lightning) willed the air to propel him and Percy onto the highest branch. Cercy flew Stormbringer straight up and gathered branches from other trees to make a shelter that would not be seen from below. She made it look like a bunch of branches had fallen on other branches and had gotten stuck there. Seconds after Cercy had finished did a speed boat land on the shore that they were seconds before.

"Not them again!" complained Percy.

Elizabeth clamped a hand against his mouth when the girls looked up. Apparently they did not see anything because they started looking at the screen of a monitor.

"Never do that again!" breathed Elizabeth releasing Percy's mouth.

"I wish I knew how they were tracking you Percy," said Jason drawing his sword.

He set it on his lap and shifted his leg which was falling asleep on the tree branch.

"Gross!" whispered Cercy.

"What is it C?" whispered Elizabeth.

"What is this black thing on my sleeve?" asked Cercy.

She plucked a small round object off her sleeve and held it in her hand. Jason whispered, "I do not have Leo's talents with machines but I can sense that that thing used to have electricity until it was waterlogged."

"Looks like a tracking device," said Elizabeth plucking her bow string.

"Percy! You have one on your sleeve to!" said Cercy.

She yanked off the device and crushed it between her two fingers.

"That explains how they were able to know where we were…Alex must have put them on when she bumped into us," said Percy.

"But what are we going to do about them?" asked Elizabeth pointing at the girls below who were arguing about something.

The red head who Crecy knew was Sam threw the monitor down in disgust and stormed off to the boat.

"Catch them?" asked Jason.

* * *

><p>"Great! Jerry is going to kill us! Now Percy's tracking device is destroyed!" ranted Sam pacing back and forth along the sandy beach.<p>

"Well we know that they are still here, " said Alex walking up to Sam and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah Sammy…don't beat yourself up over it," said Clover walking up to Sam as well.

Sam smiled and was about to say something when an arrow landed at their feet. A golden metal rope shot out the feather end of it and snaked around the girls' feet before they could react.

"What the—? Said Clover before she and her friends hit the ground with a thud.

The ropes kept winding around the girls until only their heads were showing. Sam glanced up into the tree that the arrow had come from. Three figures were seen climbing down the tree gingerly and one suspiciously was floating down. The gray dragon swopped down and stood behind them growling distrustfully in its throat. After all three people had landed on the ground did they start over to the girls.

* * *

><p>"So now what Jason?" asked Cercy.<p>

"Ask them why they are following us?" asked Elizabeth pointing a blunt arrow at the nose of the blond girl Clover.

She made a whimpering sound in her throat.

"That's a good plan," said Percy leaning on Riptide.

Jason then started questioning the girls. When he was done he talked to his friends in Ancient Greek so that the girls would not be able to understand what he was saying.

**_"_**_This is what they said…they said something about working for an organization called Whoop and that they save the world and stuff," _said Jason.

_"__Sort of like you and seaweed brain," _said Cercy.

_"__I guess…" _said Percy.

_"__So now what are we going to do?"_ asked Elizabeth.

_"__We could ask them to help us defeat Darkheart…they could be…_," Jason started to say before a metal pole wacked him over the head.

He crumpled to the ground out cold. Percy barely had time to raise Riptide as Sam swung at him with the metal pole.

"How the heck did they escape?" he asked ducking as the metal pole whistled over his head.

"Somehow they sawed through the rope!" said Elizabeth glaring at the pile of tattered rope that used to hold the girls.

She dogged to the side as Alex did something close to a karate kick. Cercy backed up as Clover starting shooting a laser beam out of a lipstick container at her.

"I hate doing this!" she shouted to no one in particular.

Her necklace glowed and she knocked down Clover as wolf. Clover shrieked, dropped the lipstick, and scrambled to get away. She scooted up a tree and perched on a low branch shaking with fear.

* * *

><p>"Jerry said nothing about this!" screamed Clover as the wolf lunged at her from below.<p>

"You know…if she wasn't the bad guy I would say her wolf form was pretty cute!' said Alex dogging Elizabeth's arrows.

The wolf snarled out loud, "Don't call me cute!"

Alex stopped for a second to gawk at the fact that a wolf had spoken out loud so Elizabeth used the distraction to knock Alex into the water with one of her massive wings.

"A little help here Sammy!" wailed Alex running away from Elizabeth who was shooting paralyzing arrows at her.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" yelled Sammy back using her metal pole vault to block Percy's strike.

Jason was on the ground still pretty much out of it. A lump had appeared on the side of his head where Sam had hit him with the metal pole.

"_He is a darn good fighter!" _Sammy thought to herself.

She placed the pole in front of her and Percy sliced right through it with his sword. Sam kicked his sword out of hand.

"Ha! Now you are without a weapon!" smirked Sam.

Percy (instead of backing up) pointed behind her and grimaced.

"_What is he doing?"_ thought Sam.

Suddenly something grabbed her and hoisted her about twenty feet into the air. She looked down and screamed. Waves of water were holding her in place. Clover and Alex soon were immobilized in water and were lifted up next to her.

* * *

><p>"Show off!" said Jason.<p>

He held a rag dripping with nectar against his head. The bump he received was going down slowly.

"What? They asked for it!" smirked Percy.

Stormbringer (who had for some reason had flown off while they were fighting) shot a spike in between the girls making them squeal.

* * *

><p>"How the heck can he control water!" squawked Clover.<p>

"How should I know?" snapped Sam.

The beating of wings stopped their arguing. A girl with long black hair tied into a braid glared at them with piercing green eyes. Elizabeth flapped her wings and said, "When you guys are ready to talk Percy will let you down."

"Tell him we will talk," said Alex.

Percy must have overheard the conversation because the water let go of them. Unfortunately it let go of them twenty feet in the air. Screaming the girls fell to earth but a large paw grabbed them and roughly deposited them onto the ground. A large blue dragon landed next to the boys and turned back into Cercy.

* * *

><p>"Do you love torturing girls kelp head?" glared Cercy.<p>

"No…just these," he grinned.

"So…tell me you guys will stop attacking us or else I will show you how painful Stormbringer's venom really is!" scowled Cercy.

"Your dragon has venom?" asked Sam standing up wincing.

"Yep…doses of it…so don't touch her spikes," warned Elizabeth.

"So why were you guys fleeing?" asked Clover.

Percy and Cercy (ever since they were the ones being pursued in the first place) explained what had happened. When they were done the girls stared at them in shock.

"So you are telling me that lighting destroys those control collars?" asked Alex incredulously.

"Yeah… I can't figure out how to shoot enough out to destroy all of them," admitted Jason.

"You can control lightning? Ha! That is scientifically impos…" Sam started to say before Jason made a bolt of lightning hit the tree next to her.

"How is that even possible?" asked Alex.

Percy, Jason, and Elizabeth (since they were demigods) told the spies how they had certain powers and stuff.

"And remember not a word to your boss," said Cercy after her friends were done.

"Our lips are sealed!" said Clover.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Elizabeth.

"Can you open a portal to Whoop Cercy?" asked Sam.

"Sure…what for?"

"I need to pick something up, " answered Sam.

**Cercy: Percy you seriously need to stop showing off.**

**Elizabeth: No wonder Annabeth hits you when you get a fat head!**

**Percy: ...**

**Jason: That is the first time I have seen him speechless.**

**Percy: Shut up Grace!**

**Sam: Boys will be boys as usual.**

**Clover: Be grateful you three...Percy is nothing compared to my little cousin. He is real brat.**

**Cercy: Where does he live?**

**Clover: (tells Cercy)**

**(sound of portal appearing; Cercy goes through)**

**(portal appears; Cercy comes out looking smug)**

**Clover: What did you do?**

**Cercy: I took care of your cousin...I can discipline kids. Put it this way...he will not be a brat any longer.**

**Clover: I hope so.**

**Alex: Hey guys? Aren't you wondering what Jerry will think when we pop out of nowhere.**

**Percy: I can handle it. **

**Cercy: I can't believe I am saying this but Percy is actually really persuasive...and a talented liar. **

**Elizabeth: I second that...remember when he persuaded Travis to (cough) Clarisse for luck on St. Patrick's day?**

**Cercy: (cracks up) Yep! **

**Jason: I don't even want to know what happened to him...**

**Elizabeth: Believe me...you don't want to.**

**So awesome fanfic readers...I will be doing more crossovers with Percy J. Here is a list (and please tell me if you like them or not nicely!)**

**Percy J/Dino Squad Crossover (little cousin's idea...if I don't list it...well you don't want to know)**

**Percy J/Wolves of the Beyond Crossover**

**Percy J/Kane Chronicles Crossover (Yes...I have been wanting to this one for a long time!)**

**Percy J/Horseland Crossover (girl little cousin...birthday gift (she loves this show!...actually she is kind of obsessed with it))**

**Percy J/ Scorpio Races Crossover (book by author who wrote Shiver)**

**Percy J/Eragon Crossover**

**Some of these might have Cercy in them. But I will do repeats without her in them. Oh and Elizabeth Rose will appear again! I promise! Anyway R &R! **


	6. Alex Freezes Darkheart With Sun-Screen

**Phew! I never thought that chemistry would be that bad. I am sorry for not updating for a fifth day in a role. This one is short cause I am in the middle of writing the other crossovers. Another thing is this story occurs after Blood of Olympus! (Btw I am so looking forward to it coming out! Wish me luck in getting it! :D ) Anyway enjoy! Oh...and below I will be providing the plots I came up with the crossovers! Please comment NICELY!**

Jerry was in the middle of drinking some tea when a swirling portal appeared in front of him. He spat out the tea that was in his mouth when Alex, Clover, and Sam walked out of it.

"What are you doing here?" he sputtered.

"No can do Jer… can I barrow the lighting simulator…the hand-held version?" asked Sam.

"Of course Samantha! Why do you need it?" asked Jerry as he handed Sam the device.

"Tell you later! Bye!" said Clover as the girls dove through the portal.

The portal disappeared making Jerry scratch his head thinking he was seeing things.

* * *

><p>"So…did you get it?" asked Elizabeth.<p>

"Yep!" beamed Alex stepping through the portal onto the beach.

The girls sat down on the ground along with the others keeping an eye out for hungry crocodiles.

"What is that thing? It looks like tin can a satyr chewed on," commented Percy holding the device in his hand.

"A satyr? Wait what?" asked Sam snatching the device from him.

"Never mind," sighed Percy.

"It's a lighting simulator. It creates artificial lighting," answered Sam.

"I am guessing you will use it when Jason is worn out," guessed Cercy.

"I guess…" said Clover dreamily batting her eyes at Jason.

He rolled his eyes and said, "I already have a girl friend."

"Who is it?" demanded Clover.

"Um…Piper Mclean."

Clover hit the sandy floor in a dead faint. While Alex tried to wake her up Sam said, "So where is this 'Camp Half-Blood'?"

Cercy grinned and said, "Leave that to me."

* * *

><p>Darkheart sniffed the night air cautiously and growled deep in her throat. Something seemed amiss. A boom shattered the calm air. Darkheart snarled to a few champers,<p>

"Go!"

The mind controlled campers scrambled in the direction of the noise. Darkheart's eyes grew wide in surprise as a bolt of lightning sparked out of the cloudless night sky and hit the campers' collars. The collars melted and the campers passed out cold on the ground.

"What trickery is this?" she hissed.

A red beam of light shot out of nowhere and left a singe mark on her right arm. Darkheart howled in pain and rage. A blond girl in a red outfit stood in front of her holding a smoking…lipstick? Then familiar figures came and stood behind her.

Darkheart hissed spraying saliva everywhere, "Cercy!"

"You bet lizard lips!" snarled Cercy her eyes flashing a icy blue color.

Darkheart roared loud enough that the people standing in front of her plugged their ears. Stormbringer screeched in pain; her hearing was better than humans. More campers emerged from the cabins and walked toward the small group. They surrounded them.

"Try to beat me now!" cackled Stormbringer.

* * *

><p>"You know…I am really starting to hate Darkheart!" growled Percy as he pried a blow away from a camper's sword.<p>

He glanced over and saw Clover fighting Leo who had set himself on fire.

"I agree!" shrieked Clover bringing her handbag down on Leo's head hard.

He crumbled to the ground with eyes rolled up in his head. A few feet away Elizabeth was shooting stun arrows into the crowd. Nearby Jason was blasting campers' collars with lighting but each bolt seemed to make him weaker. Percy turned his head when he heard a screech of anger. Stormbringer had pinned Octavian to the ground and went to work on shredding his toga. Within minutes Octavian was in clad underwear. Percy noticed the control collar on his neck short out and fall off. Percy realized something and yelled something at Cercy who was fighting Frank.

"How potent is your dragon's spit?"

"What!?" asked Cercy before Frank pinned her to the ground in the form of lion.

Cercy gritted her teeth in frustration and her necklace glowed. The next thing Percy saw was Frank slamming into the wall of the Big House. A large biped animal with a large sail on its back snarled something at the unconscious Frank before ripping off the control collar with difficulty. Then it shifted back to Cercy. An Ares camper charged at her with his sword raised but she drew Actinium and slammed the hilt of it into his head; knocking him out.

"What form was that?" asked Percy shocked.

"Spinasaurus," she answered.

"What in Hades name is that?"

"It was the largest meat eating dinosaur…don't give me that look! I was reading about it on the way here!" scowled Cercy.

"Never mind that! Stormbringer's spit melts through the metal of the control collars!" shouted Percy.

Cercy opened her mouth to reply when a large boom shoots the entire yard. Bolts of lightning shot out of the device Sam was holding frying nearly everybody's control collars.

Cercy nodded understanding what Percy had said. She turned to her dragon and made a hand signal. Stormbringer screeched and spat her saliva at remaining mind controlled campers. Around them campers were waking up. Percy saw Jason rush over to Piper to help her up. Suddenly Darkheart came out of her hiding place and pinned Cercy to the ground. Percy rushed forward to help but Darkheart swatted him to the side. Percy heard his arm crack when he hit the side of a cabin. Red dots flashed across his eyes. Automatically he knew it was broken. Cradling it, he looked up to see Darkheart bending her head down towards Cercy's. Suddenly Alex appeared out of nowhere on a hover board and sprayed Darkheart with the same orange goop that had paralyzed him earlier. Darkheart froze instantly and toppled to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Hopefully she will stay gone after this!" exclaimed Cercy.<p>

The spies had locked Darkheart in Whoop jail with reinforced walls. She wouldn't be getting out anytime soon. After promising the spies that they would visit did Cercy, Elizabeth, Annabeth and Percy leave. Annabeth was overjoyed to see her friends and wouldn't stop kissing Percy. They were walking down a strip of street when Mandy stepped in front of them.

"Hello Peter!" she smirked.

Percy scowled and said then gave an evil grin.

Cercy whispered to Elizabeth, "Watch this!"

"Mandy this is my girlfriend Annabeth…and my name is Percy," smiled Percy.

Mandy did a double take when Annabeth stepped forward. Then Annabeth shook her hand and said, "This is for meeting you and being polite."

Then Annabeth punched Mandy in the face knocking her out, "And that is for making a move on my boyfriend!"

Cercy and Elizabeth cracked up. Percy cracked a smile and the friends continued down the street watching the sun set over the hills of Los Angeles.

**Percy: I am glad you knocked Mandy out Annabeth.**

**Annabeth: If what you told me about her is true...then she deserved it.**

**Cercy: Man...if Clover saw you do that she would go nuts!**

**Annabeth: She already went nuts with Piper. Jeez how many pieces of paper did Clover have?**

**Elizabeth: Um...tons.**

**Percy: Hopefully we can have a nice calm year. **

**Ok...her are the plot ideas!**

**Percy J/ Dino Squad Crossover: When the Dino Squad are investigating a mutantsaur that had been created by Victor Veloci they encounter Percy and Cercy. At first the Dino Squad thinks they are Veloci's men until proven otherwise. But when Victor 'mutates' Annabeth and thinks that Percy's blood is necessary in perfecting his Dino DNA the Dino Squad needs to team up with Percy J, Cercy K, and Elizabeth R (yes I am using her again!) in order to protect the world from Veloci and bring back Annabeth.**

**Percy J/Wolves of the Beyond: Hecate (who went bonkers for some reason) turns the Seven of the Prophecy into wolves! She sends them to another land before she comes to her senses. However Frank and Cercy are not affected by the spell and are struggling to get back to their world ever since Cercy cannot open a portal there. They encounter Falon and he tries to help them by protecting them from his pack which seems intent on shredding the newcomers to shreds.**

**Percy J/ Kane Chronicles: Ok on this one...I want to here YOUR ideas! Its my gift to you! :D Oh and I will be doing two of these! One with Cercy in it and one without her in it! Please provide two plots for this!**

**Percy J/ Horseland: (ok this is my little cousin's birthday gift...PLEASE DO NOT CRITCISE!) Horseland is getting a new rider and horse. When they arrive both seem very strange. The girl had a glowing blue necklace and her horse sleeps weird...like a reptile. On top of that the girl keeps disappearing sometimes at practice to help her 'friends'. What the Horseland gang will discover will change the way they look at the world forever.**

**Percy J/Scorpio Races: Percy and his friends decide to visit a island in the middle of the ocean and find out the island is populated by people who ride water horses that eat people. Can Percy, Son of Poseidon tame these homicidal (pardon my language but that is what the horse do mostly in the book...they kill people by drowning them!) horses while Sean and Puck try to figure out who the new comers are?**

**Percy J/Eragon Crossover: Eragon/Saphira are transported to Camp Half-Blood after defeating the Dark King. They meet Percy Jackson and his friends. Can Percy help them get back? Or will he have to make stubborn Eragon realize he is NOT ally of the Dark King Galbatorix. **

**One more thing! If you like...you may provide titles for your plots! Winner of plot/title ideas gets a shout out/thanks and my chocolate chip cookie recipe! :)**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
